A dream come true
by SHINeeGirl143
Summary: I decided to make this one a little interesting. Check it out.


I'm writing a story about me meeting Kilik in person. Don't think I'm crazy if you read this because... *People of all ages...he's not real* ^_^

* * *

Me and my mom were heading to China to go to a Soul Calibur convention and I couldn't wait.

"Mom are you ready!'' I yelled from all the way downstairs. ''I'm ready to go!''

"Okay okay I'm ready! Don't let your head blow up girl!'' She said coming downstairs looking very beautiful.

"Why are you wearing a prom dress?'' I asked.

"So I can look pretty for my love.'' She answered doing the epic face.

"Who's that?'' I asked.

"Kilik sweetheart.'' She said patting my head.

"What! No way! Mom I called dibs!'' I yelled. ''Kilik is my love and you can't take you from me! You know how much I love him! He's all over my wall, my desktop, my binder! Back and front! He's even my screen saver on my phone!'' I showed her my phone and I had a picture of him shirtless. ^_^

"Is this a challenge?'' She asked me getting all ghetto

"Well yes it is mother!'' I said getting in her face. ''Kilik doesn't love old people.''

She gasped like a teenage girl and started fanning herself. ''How dare you!'' She stomped out the door towards the car. ''I'm not sitting next to you on the plane.''

"Okay fine.'' I said getting all sassy. ''Like I said he's doesn't like old people! Huh dad!''

I looked at my dad and he looked up from his book.

"What did you say honey?'' He asked stupidly. ''Did you say something about Kevin?''

"Dad you idiot!'' I yelled dropping to my knees. ''It's Kilik! Not Kevin! Not Kyle! And not Killim!''

"Who's Kilik?'' He asked.

"Oh wow! You don't know Kilik? The beautiful, gorgeous, brave, se...I mean nice smelling man.'' I answered covering my mouth.

"Okay I think your mother likes him too.'' He said looking at his book again.

"And your okay with that?'' I asked confused.

"The man's not real right?'' He asked making sure I knew.

"Yeah dad.'' I said then turn my head. ''What if he is real and mom went out with him?''

"Well I wouldn't be a happy camper.'' He replied standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

"What if I went out with him?'' I asked with puppy eyes.

"Your 13. Your too young for boys.'' He answered. "Besides isn't he like 10 years older than you?''

"No more like 27.'' I said smiling.

"That's even worst!'' He yelled throwing his arms in the air. ''If I let you go out with him and you got married and had a baby I would kill myself!''

"Yeah and I would name him Kilik Jr.'' I said daydreaming.

"What if it was a girl?'' He asked.

"Kilikia.'' I said grinning hugely.

"Well that's just too cute.'' He said giving me a hug. ''But you know that he's not real right?''

"Yes daddy.''

He kissed my forehead then I said goodbye to him and ran outside to the car. I saw my mom sitting in the car on her phone. I wondered if she was texting Kilik because my mind was in Kilik world so heck you know I was crazy.

"Okay mom I'm ready!'' I jumped in the car went as far as I could towards the back.

"Why are you so far away? You usually sit in the passenger seat.'' She asked looking sad.

"Because you might crash and then the airbags come out and when the airbags come out, they hit you and when the airbags hit you, they break your lungs and when they break your lungs, you can't breathe and when you can't breathe, you die and when you die, there will be a celebration!'' I said looking like a crazy serial killer.

My mom looked freaked out then turned her head to start the car.

It was a quiet ride to the airport and I didn't dare look at my mom because I knew she was looking at me. When we finally got there, we got our suitcases out of the truck and we sat down and waited for our plane to come.

"Mom when does the plane come?'' I asked.

"Uh about two hours.'' She answered checking her phone.

"What! Two hours! How am I suppose to keep quiet until a stupid plane comes!'' I was losing my mind. ''I need something to keep me quiet! At least a...'' My mom gave me her phone with a Youtube video of Kilik. It quickly shut me up as I started drooling over Kilik's dazzling good looks.

She kept on putting videos on for me until the plane came.

"Okay I'm going to need my phone to call your father.'' She said trying to take it from me.

"No what are you doing!'' I said breathing hard my eyes opened wide. "I'm not done!''

"But you have a phone.'' She said like a little girl. ''You can stare at Kilik all you want then.''

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' I screamed as everyone looked at us. ''YOU JUST WANT TO LOOK AT HIM BUT NO LOL *little old lady* HE'S MINE!''

"KIMBERLEY WHAT KIND OF BEHAVIOR IS THIS!'' She yelled back.

"IT'S MY MINDLESS BEHAVIOR!'' I yelled as someone really charming came up to us.

"Excuse me ladies? May I ask what's wrong?'' He asked as I turned my head.

''WHAT DO YOU WANT!'' I looked up at him and it was...it was Kilik. ^_^ ''K...K...Kil...ik.''

He smiled cutely as I passed out.

"Kimberley are you okay?'' She said running to my side fanning me. ''Someone call ambulance! Oh wait I have a phone.'' She took her phone out and called.

The ambulance came and took me to the E.R. and the best thing was, Kilik came.

I woke up a couple hours later and the first thing I saw was him.

"Hey Kim are you okay?'' He said stroking my hair.

I shot up and gave him a hug.

"Are you Kilik or are you just a cute Asian guy in his outfit?'' I said in his ear.

"I'm Kilik.'' I said hugging me back.

"!'' I screamed so loud that almost all the doctors in the hospital came in my room.

"Is she alright?'' The nurse said laying me down. "Lie down sweetheart.''

"No! What are you doing!'' I tried to fight her off of me but the male doctor was holding me down.

Kilik looked so worried that he looked at my mom with an expression like ''I didn't do anything".

When the doctors and nurses were finally done, I had wires up my nose and it felt weird. Kilik was up against wall scared to death. I looked at him and I started to cry. I wanted these nose picker cords to get out of me so I tried to pulled them out but it hurt real bad so I just left them alone.

"Why can't I see my daughter!'' I heard my mom yelling outside of the room.

"Ma'am no one can see her at this time.'' One of the doctors said trying to calm her down.

"Fine! You know what? I'm calling my husband because I will get to see her!'' She froze for a minute. ''Isn't Kilik in there?''

The doctor looked pretty confused.

"Ma'am who's Kevin?'' He asked ticking my mom off.

"IT'S KILIK! NOT KEVIN! NOT KYLE! AND NOT KILLIAM!'' She yelled also looking like a serial killer.

"Okay I'm sorry.'' He said backing away from her.

Kilik was still in my room.

"Kim are you okay now?'' He asked me again. "Are you calm?''

I nodded my head and smiled. He walked up to me and sat on my bed. He smiled his handsome smile.

"Kilik?'' I said weakly.

"What is it?'' He said.

"C..come closer.'' I said.

He came closer to me as me heart started to beat faster.

"I have to tell you something.'' I said.

He nodded.

"A little closer.'' I said.

He chuckled and got so close that we were face to face. I put my hands through his hair.

"Kiss me.'' I said looking at his lips.

He looked at mine until they finally met. It felt so good that my heart-rate went up like a rocket. I felt his tongue slightly touching my lips and I decided to do the same. My mom busted though the door and caught us. We looked surprised and we both started hollering.

"AHHH! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!'' She yelled throwing Kilik off of me. She looked back at him. '' You should be ashamed! Kissing on children!''

"Mom it's okay...'' I said but she cut me off.

"No I'm taking you home right now!'' She said pulling the nose picker cords out.

"NO MOM DON'T OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!'' I screamed with a bloody nose. ''MOM THAT HURTED!''

"It's pronounced hurt.'' She corrected picking me up and carrying me out of the room.

"Mom your crazy!'' I yelled kicking her.

"That's why I'm your mother.'' She said walking out the hospital towards the car.

She threw me in the back and apologized. Kilik followed her but then stop right in front of hospital door. I looked at him and he saw me. He waved and I waved back. My mom then drove away so fast that she left smoke in the air.

It was sunset and I was very tired. I didn't get to go the Soul Calibur convention but I got a kiss from the guy who is the cutest. When we got home, my dad was confused because we shouldn't of been home for another week.

"Why are you guys here? I thought you won't be back for another week.'' He said.

"Yeah but Kimmy here had passed out and we had to go to the E.R. and that's when something really disturbing happened.'' She replied looking at me. ''Kimberley tell your dad what happened.''

"Daddy I...I kissed...Kilik.'' I said backing away.

"What! You did? He's real?'' He said shocked.

My mom nodded her head.

"Did you go out with him by any chance honey?'' My dad asked my mom.

"WHAT!'' She said getting ready to slap him. '' Why would I?''

"Because you like him.'' I said.

"No sweetheart I was playing with you. I really don't like him.''

"Oh cool.'' I said running upstairs to my room.

I changed into my pj's and jumped in bed and I started to think about me and Kilik's kiss and how my mom ruined the moment. I yawned and turned over to my side to look out at the moon.

Meanwhile at Kilik's place, he was also lying down and thinking about the kiss. He sat up and smiled. He looked out the window at the moon.

''Goodnight Kilik.'' I said.

"Goodnight Kimberley.'' He said as well.

We said it like we could hear each other.

* * *

Well of course this isn't real so please feel free to laugh. Also Kilik was at the airport to go to China just like me and mom were so that's where he came in to see what's wrong. Please review and I'll be back. ^_^


End file.
